7 Minutes In Heaven Cullen Edition
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: It's sunny outside, and the Cullens and Bella are bored. That is, until Alice had an idea. 7 Minutes In Heaven! Oneshot, not that funny, but I tried! Rated M just in case, but probably could be T.
1. 7 Minutes In Heaven Cullen Edition

"I'm bored," Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, you sound like a two-year old."

He frowned.

At that moment, Alice danced into the room. She clapped her hands together. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Alice's ideas could sometimes be a little…overwhelming.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked wearily.

"We're going to play 7 Minutes In Heaven!" she announced.

All was silent for a moment.

"You know," Edward said. "That's not a bad idea."

"Hell, yeah! Let's play!" Emmett roared.

"Okay, I'm in," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Fine by me." Jasper.

"Um, hello? No way!" That was me…of course.

Edward rubbed small circles into my hand. "Please, Bella," he whispered.

My heart sped up, but I forced my tone to remain calm. "No."

He kissed my head. "Please," he said again.

"No," I protested, but not as convincingly.

He kissed my lips, his cold, sweet, delicious breath. "Please," he breathed.

"Okay," I agreed dizzily.

"Yay!" Alice shouted. "Now, who's going first?"

Emmett shot up. "Me and Rose!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she looked quite pleased.

Alice shrugged. "Any objections?"

We all shook our heads. This was going to be hilarious.

Emmett bounded into the closet we were going to be using, dragging Rosalie behind him.

From the outside, we couldn't hear much. Or, rather, we shouldn't be able to. But what we heard was a variety of things, from moans and other noises, to sentences that made no sense.

"Shit, Rose, that's not me, that's Edward's shoe."

I burst out laughing. I choked and sobbed and tears ran down my face, blurring my vision. Edward looked down at me concernedly from my place on the floor.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, and then from the closet, I heard, "Oh, yeah, E-Dog's in the house."

That caused me to start choking again.

"Um, someone should probably go get them before Bella stops breathing," Alice suggested.

"I'll…do it," I gasped, fighting for air.

I walked over to the closet, still shaking with laughter, and pulled open the door.

Rosalie lay under Emmett, who's bare legs were now sticking out of the doorway. I saw Rose's arms entangled in Emmett's hair, and I coughed.

Emmett abruptly pulled away and stood up. His discarded clothing lay next to him. I gagged and everything went black.

"Bella?" Edward's voice.

The previous events came flooding back to me. "I…hate…Emmett," I groaned.

"Emmett, this is 7 Minutes In Heaven, not 7 Hours In A Closet Having Sex With Your Girlfriend," Alice reminded Emmett.

"I like the second one better," I heard Emmett say.

I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it in Emmett's direction.

"Ooh, Bella, better watch your temper," Emmett teased.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Ooh, scary," he mocked.

"Okay, let's keep going," Alice tried to hurry the game along. "Jasper and I will go next. Come on, Jazzy!" She danced into the closet, Jasper following after her.

I buried my head in Edward's chest; I did _not _want a repeat of the last ten minutes under any circumstances. I heard Emmett chuckle, and I snapped my head up.

"Emmett. I. Hate. You." I could feel my cheeks turning redder by the minute. I turned to Edward.

"I am going to need straight bleach in my brain if I ever want to erase those images," I told him.

Edward laughed and looked at me. "You're so beautiful when you're mad." I narrowed my eyes. "I hate your brother."

Rosalie frowned. "That's my husband you're talking about."

Edward looked over my head at Rosalie. "Then you can have him all to yourself."

Emmett slung his arm over Rosalie's shoulder. "Yes she can. She can have me forever. All to herself. Forever," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "We get it, Emmett."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the closet, and a moan.

I jumped up, ready to open the closet, but remembered what I had found last time.

"Oh no. I'm not doing it again. You do it, Edward."

Edward sighed, but went to the closet and opened it. I waited hesitantly across the room.

"It's all right, love." Edward told me.

I cautiously walked across the room and peered into the closet.

Inside, Jasper was sitting alone, his right arm covered by shoes. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice? Where are you?" I asked.

"Boo!" She jumped out at me from under a rather large pile of shoes.

I screamed and toppled backwards over a chair behind me, falling down a flight of stairs and landing on my head.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bella!" Alice sprang up and came over to where I lay on the ground.

I winced, feeling my head. "It's alright Alice, it's only my head."

Emmett called from across the room, "I'd worry about brain damage, but she's been with Edward this whole time, so there must have been something wrong with her brain to begin with." **(A/N: Sorry, can't help myself. BURRRRRNNN!!!! Okay, I'm done. Sorry.) **

That did it. I picked up a nearby stiletto and launched it at Emmett's head. He caught it easily, and then turned to me, smiling evilly.

"Bella. Your turn. Get in the closet with Edward."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. "Um, no, that's-Emmett! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched, as he picked me up and threw me into the closet, pushing Edward in after me.

I was alone. In a dark closet. With my vampire boyfriend who, every second he was with me, had to fight himself not to kill me. Yeah, it doesn't get any better than this.

"Well, we might as well"- I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine.

"Just pretend we're in your bedroom," he whispered to me.

"My bedroom does not have that many shoes," I reminded him.

"That's mine" Edward noted.

I looked at it. "Eww, Emmett!" I shrieked.

"What?" Edward asked. He glanced at the shoe.

Emmett had written "Rosalie was here. Stupid shoe." on the shoe in red marker.

"EMMETT!!!" we screeched together. I heard his deep laugh from the living room.

"I hate your brother," I said again.

"So I've heard." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I could feel my heart speed up. "Well, we might as well make the best of this," I suggested.

Edward seemed to like my idea. He pulled me closer to him, pushing his cold lips against mine.

I kissed him back and tangled my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair.

He hugged me tighter, and I sighed. If only life could be this way everyday.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

"As I love you," Edward told me, kissing me again, really getting into it this time.

I moaned with pleasure as he kissed down my neck, tracing patterns on my back with his fingers.

I knew I had to ask. "Please, Edward?"

"No. Not yet, Bella, I'll hurt you. I won't be able to control myself," he pulled away from me, his golden eyes tortured.

"No, I'll be fine. Please Edward, I need this." My voice broke.

"Bella, no, no, please don't do this to me," His cry was agonized. I knew he wanted this just as much as I did.

"I can't stop thinking about it." The tears started to fall, and he frantically wiped them away.

"No, no, Bella, think of something else," Edward begged.

"I can't!" I bawled, sobbing into Edward's shoulder.

The closet door opened, and Emmett was there.

"Are you breaking up with her? We heard the crying," he said. I guess he meant it to be a joke, but Edward took it very seriously. He pounced out at Emmett, and I heard the resounding crash as they fell.

I leapt out of the closet, following the noise. Edward had Emmett pinned.

"Don't ever joke about that," Edward growled. "I will never leave Bella. Ever again."

"Edward, chill, man," Emmett told his brother. That seemed to upset Edward more. "Jasper!!"

A sudden feeling of peace and tranquility settled over the room. Edward stood up.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Jasper."

Suddenly, I looked at Edward. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted him in my entire life. His perfect face, every curve of his perfect body…I almost cried out in longing.

In two strides, Edward was across the room, picking me up in his arms, kissing me passionately. Before I closed my eyes and was lost in the kiss, I saw everyone else doing the same.

Edward's cold, beautiful hands traveled down to the waistband of my jeans, fingered the button, and in one quick move, unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, dropping them to the ground.

I kissed him more fervently, tangling my fingers in his perfect bronze hair.

"Jazzy, that's enough now," Alice scolded Jasper quietly.

Edward pulled away, and then saw what he had done, saw me standing in the Cullens' living room in my underpants.

In my underpants! With Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper…oh gosh.

I blushed fire engine red and slid my pants on. I fumbled with the button and stared at the ground.

I finally peeked up. Everyone was staring at me. I stared back. It was silent for a long time.

It was Esme, though, who broke the silence when she walked through the front door.

"What are you children still doing inside? Look, the sun is gone!" She pointed out the window, and sure enough, a cloud cover was beginning to form.

We all exchanged a look.

"Great," Emmett said, way too loudly. "Let's go. Outside."

We all filed outside as he hissed the last part. "And let's never mention this again."

We all agreed. This is one day that nobody needed to hear about!


	2. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
